Paint mixing or blending machines in which the contents of a can of paint is agitated by rapid shaking or rotating the can are well known. Previously known devices of this type, however, have generally been heavy, noisy and prone to such heavy vibration that they require anchoring to the floor of a building or some other substantial support. Despite rubber or spring mounts, their gyrations tend to cause damage to their supports and often their own mechanisms. In order to develop the motion necessary to mix the paint, substantial power sources consuming much energy are required. Some prior art devices also require substantial time for mixing.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a paint mixing or blending machine of relatively simple construction which will thoroughly mix or blend liquids such as paint in a short period of time.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a paint mixing machine in which the weight, including the container of paint, is substantially balanced during mixing to reduce vibration, noise and loads.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a paint mixing machine which can be loaded and unloaded quickly and easily.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a paint mixing machine which is energy efficient, durable and useful for mixing cans of different sizes.